The present invention relates to a focusable lighting system.
A need for a Light Fixture With Focusable LED LIGHT BULB From Inside The Heat Sink has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.